This application requests partial funding for 5 years (2004-2009) for the Midwinter Research Meeting of the Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO) held annually in Dayton Beach, Florida. Specifically, funds are requested for travel expenses for invited speakers and travel awards for young investigators and minority fellows. Invited speakers present at symposia and workshops that: 1) identify emerging areas of research and technologies; 2) review and update relevant, but peripheral, areas of research; 3) educate young researchers; 4) encourage the participation of international scientists; 5) discuss controversial research issues; 6) encourage the cross-fertilization of disciplines to stimulate unique research approaches; and 7) propose ways of solving current problems in communication disorders. These goals are pursued for both basic and clinical science topics in otolaryngology. Plans for the 2004 meeting are described and the names of national and international scientists who have agreed to participate are listed. Specific topics for future symposia are also included. Symposia topics are chosen by the Program Committee, with advice of the ARO Council, from ideas submitted by members. The Presidential Symposium is organized by the president. Support is also requested to provide travel awards to a small number of outstanding residents, medical students, and minority pre-and postdoctoral fellows to attend the Midwinter Meeting. We are requesting five-years of financial support to allow for continuity in planning of future symposia. Secure funding enables us to recruit the best national and international participants and to organize the meeting well in advance. It will also allow the ARO to present timely symposia at a low cost, and in an informal atmosphere, which encourages free exchange of information and the participation of young researchers, as well as established investigators.